


The Windings To And Fro Of The Heavenly Bodies

by splash_the_cat



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Biting, Date Night, F/M, Femdom, Knotting, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine discovers Jupiter's experiments with his personal grooming space tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windings To And Fro Of The Heavenly Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "Huh. I have no real desire to write smut in this fandom."  
> Writer Brain: "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED."

_“I know that I am mortal by nature, and ephemeral; but when I trace at my pleasure the windings to and fro of the heavenly bodies I no longer touch the earth with my feet: I stand in the presence of Zeus himself and take my fill of ambrosia” ― Ptolemy, Ptolemy's Almagest_

 

Date night, Jupiter informed him a few weeks after her return home - once the anxiety and newness of this thing between them had blunted enough to start learning how they fit - was a non-negotiable relationship activity. 

Caine had raised a teasing eyebrow at the proclamation, with no intention of arguing the point. While they spent every moment together that Jupiter wasn't working or with her family, some day, down the road, the rest of the universe would come looking for her again, and he liked the idea of time set aside just for them, a tradition cemented in the comfort of habit before she was faced with other, larger, demands on her attention.

Today it was the planetarium by the lake again, a favorite choice of Jupiter's. She loved the show that broadcast the night sky on the darkened dome of the theater, a view otherwise swallowed by Chicago's glow. "I know it's probably boring for you," she'd said one time, "and I know I've been out there, but I didn't get to see much and it just..." But it never bored him because he watched Jupiter, basking in the wonder that played across her face. That wonder, he knew, would be the thing that drove her back out into the wider universe; not the power handed to her by her genes, but the grandeur of the stars.

Or occasionally, like today, he trailed his fingertips from her knee, inching up the inside of her thigh as he pressed his nose behind her ear and his teeth along the tender skin under her jaw. Breathing deep as her scent changed, shifting more vivid, headier, pungent and eager. She actually growled at him as they burst out the main doors into the afternoon sun and he innocently said, "Hey, should we stop and get ice cream on the way home?"

Home was his hideout nest in the big tower (Sears Tower, Jupiter called it, confusing him until she said, "Oh my god, here's your first lesson in local culture and politics," and spent an hour spiraling ever more passionate about the skyscraper and some shopping places called Marshall Fields and Macy's). Even Earth's highest security was a joke to the technology Caine had just on hand, so it hadn't taken much - adding a few over-rides and maskers here, and a couple of micro portal generators there - to distract anyone from the space's existence and secret their comings and goings when flying in wasn't an option.

"But I like this view," she'd said when he suggested they find an actual apartment for him, and it pleased him, though he wasn't sure why - maybe because the place was already saturated in a mix of both their scents, or maybe because it was the place they first connected, and he liked the symmetry of that, of circling back to this place, this point, to start something new and wondrous. So he'd provided, with Tsing's assistance, little kitchen and 'fresher units, and Jupiter had towed him around town collecting the rest: blankets, pillows, a set of dishes, and even a couple of chairs and a sturdy old table where they ate amid her piles of brightly colored notebooks and history sheaves borrowed from Stinger, and a coffee-maker, all the creature comforts Jupiter insisted were basic necessities and Caine found to be pleasant luxuries. 

Jupiter spent the elevator ride with her hands shoved in her back pockets, biting her lip, and muttered, "Go, go go!" under her breath as they climbed the service stairs the rest of the way, and was on him before the door portal cycled down behind them. 

"Your majesty," he murmured in her ear as he caught her under the thighs and pressed her back against the wall. "Is there something you need?"

"You are terrible," she replied between kisses peppered with laughter. "Absolutely terrible, Caine Wise."

"I am," Caine agreed, filled, it felt, to bursting with delight and desire. "Utterly despicable. How should I apologize for my transgressions?"

"I don't care as long as you do it naked." Jupiter squirmed out of his arms and tried to coordinate kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her shirt, swearing as she struggled with the latter. Caine obligingly helped yank the shirt over her head and unfastened her bra before he tumbled her into their bed. When he sat on the edge to take off his boots, she said, "Come here, now."

"My boots-"

"Never mind," Jupiter said, "I don't care." Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she stripped it from him far more effectively than she'd managed her own and dragged him to her. "Leave them. I need-" her words were lost against his mouth, but he heard them nonetheless in the frantic beat of her heart. 

Caine tugged her pants off as he nuzzled between her breasts, biting and mouthing under the swell of each one before he licked down her belly to the inner curve of her hipbone, the warm, sweet scent of her making him pant against her skin. He sucked a tiny bruise there, an anchorpoint that made Jupiter gasp and wind her fingers tight in his hair, demanding he do it again. So he did, and added a little bite, and another, and another - because there wasn't anything much better than the sounds Jupiter made when he did - across to her mound, already so slick, and completely bare.

"I used your beard trimmer thing," she'd admitted the night before, when he'd come back from a check-in with Stinger and caught her sitting at the table with her hand in her underwear, bottom lip red and swollen from where she'd bitten at it, cheeks flushed from arousal and a little embarrassment. "Seriously, you guys make hair removal so easy I had to try it out. Do you know what options we have here? It's all sharp, scrapey razors or yanking it out with hot wax or worse, or _lasers_. Lasers, Caine, in very tender, very delicate areas. So thumbs up on space technology in this case." She'd suddenly yanked her hand from her pants, flushing even deeper on realizing she'd been still touching herself through her tirade, but Caine caught her wrist and guided her fingers back under her waistband. 

And so he'd knelt at her feet to watch her finish, his heartbeat rising to match hers, and when she'd gasped his name at her peak, he'd tugged down her pants and underwear and lapped her fingers and the smooth skin of her sex clean. Which ended with her pile of sheaves and notebooks scattered on the floor and him fucking her right there on the table, and having to lick her clean all over again. Caine liked the soft down of her fur: it held her scent and was soft against his cheeks, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about how his fingers glided across her skin like this, or how loudly she pleaded when he buried his mouth against her.

"You really like doing that," she'd said one day, in the first few fragile weeks of their courtship, half question, half wonderment, all breathless, sprawled across the large, newly-acquired bed. 

Chasing the taste of her from the corners of his mouth with his tongue, he'd propped his chin on her hip. "I could do this all day," he'd admitted, and her eyes had crossed and her thighs had closed around his ears and he'd gotten through a good two hours more before she surrendered to over-sensitivity and promptly fell asleep, her fingers threaded among the feathers of one of his wings. Caine had lain curled around her, not quite tired, but drowsy and content and inordinately satisfied. Before, sex was always little more than pleasant release, a way to curb the restlessness that crawled under his skin, a temporary balm to the skin hunger written into his genes yet denied him by the same. Sex with Jupiter, who laughed and played with rapidly more wanton abandon as she learned his body and his wants, it was so far beyond his idle, pale imaginings of pack and place.

Nosing her open, he breathed deep, over and over, saturating himself in the smell of her before dipping the tip of his tongue to taste. It wouldn't take long, he knew, and sure enough, Jupiter said, "Ugh, come on," as she planted a foot against his shoulder and pushed, tipping him onto his back to crawl over him and settle her knees next to his shoulders. The first time she'd lost patience with his teasing and done just this and knelt above him, she'd said, "Oh god, sorry, I just-" suddenly flushed with anxiety and uncertainty at her presumption. Now she planted herself against his mouth and chin without hesitation, her eyes on him as hot as the soft, wet skin of her sex.

Caine reached for the clasp on his pants, wanting more than the pressure and friction of fabric against his cock, but Jupiter caught his hand and said, "Nope, mine," which only made him that much harder. He muttered a heartfelt "Oh fuck," into her skin, earning a pleased laugh.

So instead he curled his fingers around her ankles, rubbing circles around the knobs of bone with his thumbs before sliding his hands up along her calves, her thighs, pausing between them to ease her open a little more, so he could get his tongue inside her. "Oh Caine, oh _please_ ," she said, and shuddering, knees slipping, slid down flush to his mouth, almost smothering, and it was _bliss_ , utter, astonishing bliss that all he could smell was her, taste was her, his whole world spiraling down into the singular brilliant point that was Jupiter, who fucked his mouth with gorgeous abandon. "Caine, Caine, I'm gonna, oh god, don't stop, I'm gonna-"

Bracing her lower back as she arched into her release, he licked broad strokes, dragging it out as much as he could with her grinding down on his mouth, until she collapsed forward onto her hands and gasped for breath. "Holy shit, you... okay, okay, that's... you're brilliant." 

Caine preened under the praise and Jupiter patted his cheek, licking away the slick and wet from the heel of her hand before she started to wriggle backwards. Caine tightened his grip. "Wait, just wait."

"Caine, I want-"

"I know, I just... please, your majesty."

"Ngh," she muttered, but settled back to his mouth. Her "Okay, fine," bordered on petulant, and he grinned as he mouthed and licked to get every last bit of the taste of her, until she shuddered above him, coming again.

This time he allowed her free to slide down his chest and stomach in a lush undulation, ending perched on his thighs. She made short work of the fasten of his pants, dragging them down his hips just far enough to draw his cock free, and rising up on her knees, pressed just the tip inside her.

"Fuck, Jupiter." He grabbed her hips and started to thrust up but she captured his wrists and shoved them up over his head, and said, full of cheek, "Stay."

Caine bucked his hips in retaliation, almost unseating her. Jupiter tsked and pinched his nipple, and he said, "Fuck, fuck do that again."

"You going to listen this time?"

"Yes, your majesty, yes," and he did, letting his hands fall open and relaxed, pressing the backs of them against the mattress. 

"Thank you." Jupiter pinched his nipple again and then leaned in to worry it with her teeth. Rocking her hips, she worked him inside, working her pace up until she rode his cock as she'd ridden his mouth. Caine planted his boots on the bed and drove up into her as much as she'd allow, the delicious burn in his thighs and hips keeping him from totally losing it right then and there.

And then she fucking _stopped_ , dropping her weight on him, pinning his hips down before pulling almost off him in an agonizing slide up, and the same back down. She did it again, and again, brow furrowed, lips moving, and Caine realized she was counting off the seconds of each long stroke in her head and he clenched his fists.

"Jupiter, please. Come on, just move, please. _Please_ , your majesty." He didn't care how needy he sounded, not when she gazed down on him with that wicked, delighted little smile, stroking his cheek and his bottom lip with her thumb, saying, "Easy, shh." Not when she took him apart with such ease, took such care to know what he liked, and gave it so freely, so joyfully, that sometimes that thought alone was enough to bring him off. 

Now, though, he needed her to fucking _move_ ; as much as he loved riding that edge where he felt like he was going to break apart any moment, he'd already spent hours on the way to that point today, and now, with all his senses on overload, saturated with her, he needed, needed, needed-

Jupiter did move then and Caine bucked up frantically, his knot starting to swell. Grabbing her hip and thigh, he hauled her hard against his hips, distantly realizing that he'd broken her command and was probably going to leave bruises doing so, but Jupiter obligingly ground down and the fleeting thought was washed away by relief and rapture as his knot locked in and he came with a hoarse yell, everything spinning.

When he swam back to awareness, Jupiter lay sprawled on his chest, her rapid breath cooling his overheated skin. "Hi," she said, nuzzling under his chin before nipping along the precise line of his beard to his mouth for a long, leisurely kiss.

"Hi," Caine managed to reply when her mouth left his. Stretching the kinks out of his legs and wriggling a little to shift his waistband so it wasn't cutting into his hip, he tipped them to the side. He dragged a pile of pillows to tuck behind Jupiter so he could curl into her without leaning his full weight on her. When she sighed, deep and content, he contorted himself to bury his nose against her throat. Secretly, he loved this part best: their heartbeats ebbing like the soft, drowsy lull of retreating thunder, the sweat-slick press of warm skin, the shift and press of her around his knot, sending scattered, sparking shivers up his spine as she snuggled against him, enfolded safe and secure in his wings. 

"Good date?" He ran his fingers through her hair, working out the occasional tangle he found. 

"Mmhmm." Jupiter gave a tiny moan, butting her head against his fingers; Caine took the hint and massaged her scalp. "Though," she added, faux-thoughtful, mischief and merriment glittering through a haze of languid contentment, "ice cream would have been nice."


End file.
